The Ancient Greek Games
by Nekiru
Summary: Summary: So the gods were just bored and decided to bring back the original old Greek Games. With that all the original and OC characters will participate in this event. SUBMISSION ARE OVER finally. Rated T for profanity and other stuff in later chapters.
1. Info

So I decided to make my own story.

Its going to be a unique~!(Yeah!)

Although my writing sucks. Im going to try my hardest for all of you guys and gals.

If your gonna flame at me go ahead! (hah cause I got a flame guard you can't hit me)

Anyways back on topic I have an idea at the moment but I need characters.

So at the moment I'll be accepting a number of OC including the original Percy Jackson Characters.

2 OC from each God/Goddess canot be a minor gods. (sorry guys)

So yeah for Artemsis I'll be accepting 2 new huntresses.

So the godly parents I'll be accepting are

Zeus:

Hades:

Ares:

Poseidon:

Demeter:

Athena:

Hephaestus:

Apollo:

Artemsis:

Aphrodite:

Dinoysis:

Hermes:

I'll be uploading the application soon and please follow my guideline shown.

Lastly First Come First Serve.


	2. Application

Demigod

Name:  
>Gender:<br>Godly Parent:  
>Human Parent:<br>Human Family:  
>Birthday:<br>Age:  
>Unique Markings (scars,tattos,piercing):<br>Hair Colour and Length:  
>Eye Colour:<br>Skin Colour Weight and Height:  
>Weapon:<br>Personality:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>Fatal Flaw:<br>Best Friend:  
>Enemies:<br>Skills:  
>Godly Abilities:<br>Whatever else you want to post about your OC:

Name:  
>Godly Parent(if applicable)<br>Human Parent:  
>Human Family:<br>Birthday:  
>Age:<br>Unique Markings (scars,tattos,piercing):  
>Hair Colour and Length:<br>Eye Colour:  
>Skin Colour Weight and Height:<br>Weapon:  
>Personality:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Fatal Flaw:  
>Best Friend:<br>Enemies:  
>Skills:<br>Whatever else you want to post about your OC:

Also Mary/Gary Sues will be ignored.  
>(forgot about that) <p>


	3. The List :D

SUPER AWESOME NOTE GREAT IDEA: I forgot since Hestia is a maiden she can't have kids ;-; nuuuuuuuuuu.

But I got this amazing idea As you know Athena has Brain Childern Right?

I decided Hestia has Fire Childeren :D

They will have somewhat high immunity to fire but are still effected.

:D Awesome idea right? So these childern are born from fire kinda like a phoenix

But there still demigods

Anyways to the list:

Zeus: Hannah Brown(F), Annabel Klatil(F) DONE!

Hades: Alexis Maria Gale(F)

Ares:

Poseidon: Jilli Marie Evans (F), Abbie Forest(F) DONE!

Demeter:

Athena:

Hephaestus: Cheyanne Belawitz(F),

Apollo: Matthew Harris(M), Caroline Scott (F) DONE!

Artemis (Hunters): Marie Greene (F),

Aphrodite:

Dinoysis:

Hermes: Andrea Selena Middings (F),

Hestia:

If you don't see your character here is because of

1. it's a Mary Sue/ Gary Sue

2. Not enough information on your character

3. Some submitted a character before you

Let (F) represent females

While (M) represent males

Also if you want to apply another character you may do so maximum of 2 per person.

Lastly you may submit another character if your 1st one did not get accepted.

Lets say we already have Hades son and daughter and yours isn't added because you applied late.

Which means you can still submit another character.

And Lastly Apollo is currently done and will not be accepted.


	4. Updated List

**UPDATED A/N:**

**Come on guys I really want to start this fanfiction.**

**So I need 1more Hades, 1 Ares , 2 Demeter , 2 Athena, 1 Hunter For Artemis, 1 Aphrodite, 1 Dinoysis, and 1 more Hermes.**

**I'll be needing some more guy characters please. ^^**

**Lastly I will be accepting one More Hestia child ^^**

**Artemisgreekhero101: You sent me an Ares child not a Dinoysis**

Zeus: Hannah Brown(F), Annabel Klatil(F) **DONE!**

Hades: Alexis Maria Gale(F), **NEED ONE MORE HERE!**

Ares: Roxxanne Dimitri (F), **NEED ONE MORE HERE!**

Poseidon: Jilli Marie Evans (F), Abbie Forest(F)** DONE!**

Demeter: **NEED TWO MORE HERE!**

Athena: **NEED TWO MORE HERE!**

Hephaestus: Cheyanne Belawitz(F), Anthony Black(M) **DONE!**

Apollo: Matthew Harris(M), Caroline Scott (F)** DONE!**

Artemis (Hunters): Marie Greene (F), **NEED ONE MORE HERE!**

Aphrodite: Derrick Johnson(M), **NEED ONE MORE HERE!**

Dinoysis: Alex Moure (M), **NEED ONE MORE HERE!**

Hermes: Andrea Selena Middings (F), **NEED ONE MORE HERE!**

Hestia: Scarlett L. Xluvyax (F), Jenna O'conley (F), **NEED ONE MORE HERE!**

(F) represents Females and

(M) represents males

**DONE!** represents not accepting any more demigods from that category.


	5. Summary

Sorry Guys for not updating in a while! The reason why is that I've moved and I hadn't had much time to write it out and I didn't have internet (NUUU I need my internet) anyways and I haven't got all characters yet so I'm still searching and need of some other OC. Here's a basic outline of the story that will include your OC and the PJ characters.

Anyways TLO and HoO did not happen (I will be adding some characters from HoO) . So basically the gods and goddess thought of an amazing idea to put their children to the test. Which is why the minor gods and goddess weren't included. Any who the gods want to put their children to the test to see if they have a superior breed of children. The twelve gods/goddess are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Hermes brought back one of the most barbaric events back to Camp Half-Blood …. The Olympics. Not the Olympics that the mortals participate in. The ones that got people killed and brutally injured to the point that the gods were eagerly watching these people inflicting self-pain to show their worth. They will also bring in the less bone-breaking events as well. However, a surprising turn of events Hestia can some how have kids too. Even though she was sworn to be a maiden forever she found a way to manipulate fire to have kids of her choice with her lover. Therefore the term Fire Kid will be included. Since Hestia once was a major god she is willing to participate in these Gruesome Olympics.

So Guys how was the story. ^^ Hopefully it's a decent summary and I got 1 month of summer to write it XD. I'm going to be updating like 2-4 times per week give and take. However, I'll try to update as much as possible. Lastly I still need a couple more OC's

I need:

1 Hades

1 or 2 Demeter

1 or 2 Athena

1 Huntress

1 Aphrodite

1 Dionysus

1 Hermes

And 1 More Hestia

I'll update as soon as I get more OC's.

Lastly Since I'm in a desperate need of OC's you may submit another character or two of the above needed parents.


	6. Updated List once again

Anyways Im still accepting more OC's

expect i need certain people D:

**1 or 2 from DEMETER**

**1 from Athena**

**1 Hermes**

**and maybe 1 more Dinoysus**

Zeus: Hannah Brown(F), Annabel Klatil(F) DONE!

Hades: Alexis Maria Gale(F), Callie Murphy (F) DONE!

Ares: Roxxanne Dimitri(F) , Erza Tera(F) DONE!

Poseidon: Jilli Marie Evans (F), Abbie Forest(F) DONE!

Demeter:

Athena: Haylee Elise Liem (F)

Hephaestus: Cheyanne Belawitz(F), Anthony Black (M) DONE!

Apollo: Matthew Harris(M), Caroline Scott (F) DONE!

Artemis (Hunters): Marie Greene (F), Jace Marnie West(F) DONE!

Aphrodite: Derrick Johnson (M),

Dinoysis: Alex Moure (M),

Hermes: Andrea Selena Middings (F),

Hestia: Scarlett L. Xluvyax (F), Jenna O'conley (F), Horus Johnson(M) DONE!

(F) represents Females and

(M) represents males

DONE! represents not accepting any more demigods from that cateogory.


	7. Teams

First Off Ill like to start of is its my B-day :D yeah. I'm getting old. ;-;

Anyways thanks to all the people who had submitted a character for this rather unique story.

Sorry if your character hadn't been accepted because I don't have much room for that spot.

Furtheremore I'll start writing in a couple of days and will update it as soon as possible. Anyways heres a list of people who got accepted now complete and I had to add some other as well. NOTE PJTLO and HoO did not happen that's why Luke is currently good. So to the list also I added the PJ characters onto the list as well cause since its going to be the Olympics I put them in teams of 3 for them to participate in.

**NOTE: BOLDED NAMES MEAN THEY ARE THE TEAM CAPTAINS**

Team Zeus: **Jason Grace**, Hannah Brown, Annabel Klatil (3)

Team Hades: **Nice Di Angelo**, Alexis Maria Gale, Callie Murphy (3)

Team Ares: **Clarisse la Rue**, Roxxanne Dimitri, Erza Tera (3)

Team Poseidon: **Percy Jackson**, Jilli Marie Evans, Abbie Forest (3)

Team Demeter: **Katie Gardner**, Miranda Gardiner, Katie Knapp (3)

Team Athena: **Annabeth Chase**, Malcom, Haylee Elise Liem (3)

Team Hephaestus: **Leo Valdez**, Cheyanne Belawitz, Anthony Black (3)

Team Apollo: **Lee Fletcher**, Matthew Harris, Caroline Scott (3)

Team Artemis: **Thalia Grace**, Marie Greene, Jace Marnie West

Team Aphrodite: **Silena Beauregard,** Piper Mclean**, **Derrick Johnson

Team Dinoysis: **Pollux**, Alex Moure, Ariadne Giordono

Team Hermes: **Luke Castellan**, Trinity Kylie Gale, Andrea Selena Middings

Team Hestia: **Scarlett L. Xluvyax**, Jenna O'conley, Horus Johnson


	8. Reason why i haven't been active

SO i havent updated at all and i promised in a couple of days i would update...

Sorry about that X.x

The thing is that Ive been busy with my move and couldnt start it off.

Cause of a major writers block and things in my head

Well im currently pissed off (about something else in real life) which is getting me motivated for me to start my story

So im hoping that ill release the first chapter

Currently im organizing the OC into files and such so i can have quick access to them even when my internets out XD

Anyways im truely sorry about not releasing a chapter not even the first (wow i suck) but keep reading the prolouge or basic summary w/e u want to call it.

Till then hold on tight till i can get this started ^^

See you guys soon and also u can review about an idea or something ^^

Nekiru


	9. The Amazing Idea?

The gods were sitting around the fire and all of the sudden Zeus realize that the mortals and demigods have forgotten about the ancient Greek Games.

In his thundering voice Zeus yelled "The mortals have indeed satisfied us (A/N More then one way ;D), but they have forgotten their ancient ways.

I propose that the mortals! Wait no the demigods of Camp Half Blood shall perform the Ancient Greek Games. It shall last for 8 days and they will be performing in my name.

About the teams and all, each cabin shall put forth their three best demigods of that cabin or favorite (After all 3 if the lucky number if you know what I mean)."

As Zeus finished explain his amazing idea all the other gods started chatting away about who they would choose to represent them at the games.

However, Athena goddess of wisdom stood up and said "Father, is this really necessary? We currently are westernizing ourselves and now you want to go back to our Ancient ways?"

As Ares gives a hardy laugh he shouts out at Athena "Ha! You're only saying that because my Ares kids are going to kick your kid's ass at the games! (Insert evil laugh here) BWUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~!"

"Doubt it flame head." replied Athena. "Your the on who got his ass kicked literally by a demigod."

With that all the other gods started bickering whose kids would win the Ancient Greek Games (AGG for short).

Meanwhile everyone was fighting Hestia found new hope because even though she swore to be a maiden forever (Bwuahha destroyed any hope of PercyxHestia or did I?), she found a way to get kids of her own. These kids are known as Fire Children. The concept is pretty much the same as Athena and her brain child but Hestia's children will be born in any warm and loving fire pit made by her and her mate. With that Hestia started to think about what wonders her children can do. Hestia eyes started to shine like the sun.

After all the bickering had ended and such Hestia stood up and told all the other gods that she shall be joining too. With that all the gods and goddess gasped because they all knew she swore to be a maiden forever. Hestia then explains how she has childern and such. With that all the gods raised an eyebrow during the speech.

After Hestia explains she has children of her own and tells her unique concept on how to have children. Following after the long talk given by Hestia, the 13 gods began choosing demigods of their choosing.

As the gods started preparing to tell their kids.

Zeus barks at Dinoysis "Dionysis tell Chiron to get ready for the games and quickly."

With that the grumpy old Dionysis sent an IM to Chiron.

And Finally the Greek Games were underway...

* * *

><p><strong>AN so Ive finally uploaded the story XD**

**Anyways ive been busy reading fan fics and stuff so yeah...**

**I lied i said i would update every couple of days i kinda have to break it and try putting in 1 chapter or two per week cause im getting really busy and stuff ^^**

**Hope u guys understand :D**

**Lastly Review :D and Rate and Read and yeah**

**I think More Reviews = Faster Chapters**

**Also go ahead and submit an idea if you want I may use it and you'll get credit for it ^^**

**Anyways Cyaz**

**Nekiru**

**P.S. Sorry for the Short Chapter and boring A/N will be longer next time**

**About 1000 words hopefully ^^**

**P.P.S. Should i make a new story so that its easier to read this story?**


	10. Drunk Dude, Horesey Dude and Dead Dude?

Chapter Two

As Dinoysis told Chiron about the Ancient Greek Games (AGG) or Ancient Olympic Game (AOG) (**A/N what should I call it? AGG or AOG or a better name?). **Chiron started to rub his beard. "Mmmm quite an interesting idea Zeus has planned for us this summer."

"So I'll be leaving you in charge of everything to you Chiron. I still got to pick out my team and I only have a handful of ever so "loving" children." With that Dinoysis left and started to think.

"Well Castor is out with a broken arm, so I can't put him in the game….at least his twin Pollux will suffice as a substitute. Well I have that Alexandra Moose (Alex Moure) and Ardi Gigi (Ariadne Giordono) that I can choose. Since I don't have other children I guess that's it. I'll submit my entry to Zeus later tonight and send my ever so loving children a dream message." As Dinoysis let out a huge sigh he thought "Being a parent is so much work."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Chiron was in the Big House thinking of events to put in. "Hmmmm, since there suppose to be the Ancient Games I guess I have to add in the original 7 games. As well as some of the more modern games, I guess."<p>

While Chiron was rubbing his beard he made a list of what events will be taking place over the course of the next two weeks. He started remembering back in Greece where he saw how the mortals competed. While letting out a huge sigh he thought about it for awhile. Then went back to work on the events and rules.

* * *

><p>Hades Pov<p>

"Gods damn it with Zeus and his stupid idea, and Demeter for yelling at me when I decided to claim my children. Hmmm, note to self tell children to blast Demeter's children. Ha, that'll teach her a lesson not to mess with me." I thought. "Well it does give me a way to prove my children aren't that bad as they think and my two new beautiful girls and my "special" son would get the job done." (**A/N: Don't kill me please~ by calling Nico "special" cause even in the books Hades doesn't really like Nice as much as Bianca well I think. Anyways just roll with it ^^ k?) **

"Blasted to Hades, Demeter's back for another round of nagging again. She's probably going to nag about when I cheated on her for two kids, nag about breaking Persephone's big heart literally and probably telling me to each more cereal. I hate mother in laws. Ohh crap she's coming close I can hear the rage. Better talk to my kids tonight. Where to hide….I know!

–Wears Helm of Darkness-

After Hades wore his helm, Demeter comes in with a big blast. "Where the hell is that good no damn evil god." Yelled Demeter. "Hades get your ass out here I have something to tell you"

-Cricket Noise-

"Hmm, I guess his not in here and when was their ever crickets in the Underworld?" grumbled Demeter. "I better start making my team of heroes so that I can prove that Hades that he should listen to me sometime. I'll chew him off later probably at dinner. This reminds me what were going to have at dinner." With and evil smile Demeter left.

"Blast that woman to the deepest pit of Tartatus. Alright, so I guess I'll talk to my children after dinner. Crap, dinner Demeter's probably going to feed us cereal again. I better play it safe and go out for dinner." With a quick snap, Hades vanished out of thin air shadow-traveling to a nice restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay second attempt to release and publish chapter two...lol there's a thunderstorm outside at the moment and the power went out right before i finished chapter two A/N heh lol**

**Anyways time to remeber what i wrote.**

**Kay so i only had one Review last chapter and that made me sad ;-;**

**SHOUT OUT TO Scarlett Xluvyax for the only review for my 1st chapter**

**Cause reviewing helps out the author alot. Cause you see when an author reads it they cheerish it and get all giddy inside. (except for flames ^^)**

**So Just putting it out there reviews will help out alot and If i get alot of reviews I'll upload another chapter in a couple of days**

**Lastly I'll be uploading chapters only on either Saturday or Sunday. Except when i get alot of reviews Ill update ASAP**

**Anyways Ill be making a poll**

**Either to move this story to another story or keep updating this story**

**So yeah Review please ^^ and yeah characters will be introduced soon slowly**

**cause the gods need to pick out who to choose lol**

**and wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch if ur reading this i just want to tell you that ur stories are amazing ^^ and good luck on ur SYOC**

**although ur OC didnt get in i will be introducing her not as an Competer but as something else cause she seems like such a fun character to write about.**

**And Yeah Thats all Folks Long A/N X.x**

**Nekiru~**

**P.S. Im a dude 3 so don't ask if im a overly obsessed ****fan girl**


	11. JUST AN AN FOR MY INACTIVITY

So i just got a review on not uploading guys sorry X.x

Ive been really busy with my school year and i still gotta catch up like 3 months of other fanfictions.

if u guys didnt know im in grade 12 _ so im studying for uni and such ill try to upload a new chapter soon and try get back to you.

Im not dead just really busy with stuff. Anyways this was just an A/N

and im sorry most of my chapters are like 500-600 words (more like 300-400 cause of my a/n rofl)

so yeah ill upload a chapter if i have the time.

and i was in a rush writing this so grammar+spelling errors^ and yup thats it for now till hmmmm the weekend with a new chapter on sunday hopefully :)


	12. One More OCC for NEWS?

Chapter Three

After everyone submitted who they wanted to represent them and their team, Zeus told everyone "I think we need a representative to talk about play by play action, analyzing, debriefing and keep score of the games. I have decided to let three demigods that aren't participating in the events will become sports news reporters and they shall talk about the events that happen daily. Currently I only have two decided." (**A/N readers may submit another OC to be a news sports caster thing. SO I will accept one more OC ^^ best OC will get to be a reporter for the events and such more info in A/N down below)**

"Who are these demigods" asked Hermes.

"Who else could it be, I currently have chosen my son Nekiru and Athena's daughter Sienna Everest!" told Zeus. "I shall be observing for another reporter at Camp Half-Blood and do not tell your children about this."

* * *

><p>One by one all the demigods chosen to participate in the events went to the Big House to speak with Chiron. However, some delinquents attempted to sneak in and say that they were participating in the events. Thankfully Zeus sent a list to Chiron to check if they were on it or not. Obviously the first step for these demigods was bravery. To check if all these demigods were brave enough to go up and speak with Chiron and the entire group have passed.<p>

**Couple of Days later…**

Chiron announced an important meeting for all demigods. He asked all of them to meet in the pavilion. As all the demigods started to gather it got louder and louder with all the chatting happening. Couple of minutes after everyone had assembled Chiron had arrived.

With two stomps from his hoof all the chatting and other noises started to quiet down. As Chiron cleared his throat he spoke "As many of you guys know, we are going to host the Ancient Olympics here. I shall be announcing teams. The games will start in exactly 2 days so heroes please prepare." (A/N going to skip Chiron talking about the teams and such cause you guys know but here I'll post it again)

As Chiron finished he toke the list and put it on the board.

**THE LIST**

Team Zeus: Michal Powers, Hannah Brown, and Annabel Klatil

Team Hades: Nice Di Angelo, Alexis Maria Gale, and Callie Murphy

Team Ares: Clarisse la Rue, Roxxanne Dimitri, and Erza Tera

Team Poseidon: Percy Jackson, Jilli Marie Evans, and Abbie Forest

Team Demeter: Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, and Katie Knapp

Team Athena: Annabeth Chase, Malcom, and Haylee Elise Liem

Team Hephaestus: Leo Valdez, Cheyanne Belawitz, and Anthony Black

Team Apollo: Lee Fletcher, Matthew Harris, and Caroline Scott

Team Artemis: Thalia Grace, Marie Greene, and Jace Marnie West

Team Aphrodite: Silena Beauregard, Piper Mclean, and Derrick Johnson

Team Dinoysis: Pollux, Alex Moure, and Ariadne Giordono

Team Hermes: Luke Castellan, Trinity Kylie Gale, and Andrea Selena Middings

Team Hestia: Scarlett L. Xluvyax, Jenna O'conley, and Horus Johnson

"Also every team must have a team captain and they shall represent as the captain and choose who shall be participating. How to identify the team captain is by the badge that I shall be giving out the day before the games. You have one day to choose who to choose to be your captain." Chiron said.

**A/N: Yes I toke out Jason Grace for a valid reason. A reason that I cannot tell you guys yet. After all this is the Ancient Greek Games so no Romans sorry peeps that adore Jason. And Im Sorry Ive Havent Been Really Active I'm In My Last Year Of High School Gotta Enjoy My TIme Studying ._. ' and as well as having a social life. Im really sorry guys but to make it up ill be accepting another OCC Format will be the same as the previous OCC's. Look in the past chapters and such thats all.**


End file.
